Time-Space Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum. Variation of Universal Force Manipulation. Combination of Spatial and Time Manipulation. Also Called * Choro-Chronokinesis * Continuum Manipulation * Four-Dimensional Space Manipulation * Ourano-Chronokinesis * Space-Time Continuum Manipulation * Space-Time Control/Warping * Spatial-Temporal Manipulation * Spatio-Chronokinesis * Time-Space Manipulation/Control/Warping Capabilities The user is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. Based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum. Universal Difference Although this ability is usually considered to simply combine the manipulation of space (boundless three-dimensional extent) and time (measurement of flow of events) together, it is fundamentally more powerful and complex, as space-time is the very fabrics of existence, separating different realities and timelines. To control space-time is to alter the fabrics of reality, allowing one to erase existences and not just the flow of time, but also reorganize, alter and erase historical events. To move through space-time is more than simply teleportation or time-travel, as it allows one to connect to alternate realities, even metaphysical realms. Applications * Personal Space-Time * Space-Time Attacks * Space-Time Destruction * Space-Time Distortion: Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. ** Distortion Manipulation: any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly. ** Space-Time Rift: Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. ** Wormhole Creation: *** Black Hole Creation: Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. *** White Hole Creation: Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. * Space-Time Fabric Manipulation: Control the fabric of space and time. * Space-Time Generation * Space Boundary * Spatial Manipulation: Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space ** Space Generation: Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. ** Space Depletion: Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. ** Spatial Tuning: Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. ** Momentum Manipulation: Due to the deep conection between Space and Momentum * Spatial-Temporal Lock: Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. ** Event Negation: Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. ** Force-Field Generation: Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. ** Omnipresence: Exist in all of space and time. * Subspace Travel: Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. ** Dimensional Travel: Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. ** Spatial Displacement: Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. ** Teleportation/Remote Teleportation: Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. ** Time Travel/Remote Time Travel: Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. * Time Boundary * Time Manipulation: Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. ** Age Manipulation ** Flash-Forward ** Temporal Looping ** Temporal Teleportation/Remote Temporal Teleportation ** Time Stopping/Reduction/Acceleration Techniques * Alternate Timeline Creation * Alternate Timeline Traveling * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Space-Time Absorption * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Mimicry * Space-Time Phenomenon Manipulation ** Space-Time Phenomenon Inducement * Space-Time Slicing * Spatio-Chronokinetic Combat * Summoning/Banishment ** Summon Infusion Variations * Dimension Manipulation * Space-Time Embodiment * Subspace Manipulation * Space-Time Magic Power Levels '''Novice Level (Type 1): '''User is able to manipulate Space-Time to very low extent, and are very limited at manipulating it. Usually user uses something in order to manipulate Space-Time. '''Advanced level (Type 2): '''User is able to manipulate Space-Time masterfully, but user's Space-Time Manipulation is limited to 3D. '''Master Level (Type 3): '''User can absolutely masterfully manipulate Space-Time, and are not limited by any means. Category:Abilities